Some stuff I thought of
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: I thought up some stuff that i thought would be cool if it was on the game. I made up my stages, characters that would be cool to have on, items, things like that! Please R&R if you like it!
1. Stages!

Hello! Welcome! This is stuff I thought would be cool if it was in SSB. Melee. I have stages in this chapter, I will describe it, and tell what games you could of saw it in. ENJOY CHAPTER 1!  
  
Chapter 1: Stages  
  
Wario Stadium: Wario Stadium is built for 2-3 players. In this stage, there are a lot of bumps, every 2-4 minutes; a blimp with Wario's face on it flies above the stage, you can also jump on it, and sometimes the audience throws out food! This stage was in Mario Kart64, which is for Nintendo.  
  
Mushroom Kingdom 3: In this stage, it haves those tall mushroom things, koopas are on top of them, but they are part of the background, sometimes flying goombas come, and they are not part of the background! This stage is built for 1-2 players. There are a total of 3 ledges you could fall off of. This stage was in the Super Mario Bro. Series. Also, green and red shells pop up frequently.  
  
On Top Of Luigi's Haunted Mansion: This stage is almost exactly like Princess Peach's Castle, but it is different. The whole layout is like Peach's Castle; only it has no tower in the middle, and 2 towers at each end. Instead of bullet Bills, its boos! And rarely, Pro. E Gadd will suck boos up. And by the way, the boos don't blowup, they just drop a bob-omb and disappear. This stage is built for 2-3 people. You see this mansion in, Luigi's Mansion.  
  
Metal Harbor: This was in the game, Sonic 2 Adventure Battle. This stage is built for 2! This is a flat stage, it haves 2 boxes on it though. Every 2- 6 minutes, Jet planes will fly above the stage and drop bob-ombs! They also shoot bullets out if you jump in front of it. You are able to jump on top of them, but watch out, it could take off, with you on it! Ray Guns and Cloaking Devices (The thing that makes you invisible) pop up A LOT!  
  
Pokèmon Gym: This is a stage built for 2-3 players. Is in basically all the pokemon games. On this stage, the floor can collapse at any spot, at anytime! But it happens rarely. Sometimes Koffing will float around, be careful, he does exactly what Weezing does! Only he doesn't stay as long. Pokèballs pop up like crazy here! And sometimes they open themselves up...  
  
Dream land: Dreamland is a huge and beautiful stage! This is built for 3-4 players! Is in the Kirby games. Fire Flowers will grow out of the ground sometimes. King Dedede or whatever will walk around and bonk you if you're in his way! Rarely, he will drop 3 Maxim Tomatoes! And if you are really lucky, it will turn into, Nightmare In Dreamland! King Dedede is bigger, badder, and madder! Enemies will also fly above you, or walk on the ground! And the ground will crack if punched enough!  
  
Donkey's Crib: This is D.K.'s house! It is seen in some or all, I don't know, Donkey Kong games. It is made for 2-3 players. It is a tree house on top of a tree. There are other trees that you can use as plat forms, but they tilt from side to side... sometimes you will see Diddy Kong swinging on a vine dropping coconuts. And just like it Yoshi Story, the stage, fairies carry food, just like the Shyguys!  
  
Enchanted Meadow: This is a stage for 2 players. It is seen in The Legend Of Zelda, Ocarina Of Time. This is a very small stage with a lot of puddles, which make you loose a live if you fall in! A song will sometimes play, and it will become nighttime for 1 minute, then it will become day, and the puddles will go away! But 3 minutes after that, it rains...  
  
Pretty good so far? If you liked it please review! Next chapter is characters! Hope you liked it! 


	2. Characters!

Welcome back! This is the chapter that has characters I think would be cool to have on the game. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 2: Characters  
  
Sonic: Sonic is very fast at moving. His attacks are also very fast. His special attack is that thing when he is in a little ball and he is charging, then you let get and he goes flying. But his attacks aren't weak, and they aren't strong either.  
  
Shadow: Shadow is exactly like Sonic, but he is a little slower, and has stronger attacks. He does exactly what Peach does, pulls a turnip out of the ground. (Except it's an emerald)  
  
Bowser Jr.: Bowser Jr. is like Bowser. He is much faster though, and has weaker attacks. Bowser Jr. has the same special attack as Bowser.  
  
Slippy: Slippy can jump very high, and has a gun, just like Fox and Falco. Slippy is also a normal speed, normal attack power character. Slippy's special attack is either his ray gun at full power or fast kicking.  
  
Wario: Wario is big and fat; therefore, he is not so easy to knock off. He is slow, but his strong attacks make up for that. Wario's special attack is recover; he pulls out an apple, and eats it. After a second or two, Wario's % goes down by 2 or 3.  
  
Waluigi: Waluigi is very fast; his attacks are pretty strong too. But he is as light as a feather! You can send him flying if you give him a good enough punch! His special attack is to take out a Bowser bomb, and whomever he throws it to, haves to throw it to someone else. Whomever haves it at the 4th throw, the bomb will explode in their hands! He can only use it every 5 minutes.  
  
King Dedede: If you don't count the Dreamland stage for this, then he can be a character. Kind Dedede is big, slow, and powerful! He is one tough cookie! If it weren't for his mallet, King Dedede would be defenseless. His special attack is to swing his mallet at full speed!  
  
Waddle Dee: Waddle Dee is pathetic. What else is there to say? He's weak, he's got weak attacks, and his special attack is too double punch. The only thing good about him is when his % reaches 100, he becomes so strong, and it's unbelievable!  
  
Well, how do you like it so far? Next chapter, I will be doing items!!! PLEASE R&R, PLEASE!!!!!! Thank-you! 


	3. Items!

Welcome back! We have some exciting news! This chapter is about items! I saved the best for last! Please enjoy it! ENJOY!!! Oh! One more thing! Here is the Legend- U= Uncommon C= Common R= Rare V= Very Rare S= Super Rare!  
  
Chapter 3: Items!  
  
Chao- Same thing as a Mr. Saturn, but it cries. (C)  
  
Bowser Bomb- Read what happens when Waluigi pulls one out in Chapter. That pretty much describes it. (V)  
  
Flying Box- Do you know Super Mario64? Well, remember there were 3 different boxes, red, which gave you a flying cap, green, made Mario metal, and blue, made you invisible? Well, the flying box lets you glide around the stage for about15-30 seconds. (U)  
  
Sonic Ring(s)- If a Sonic Ring appears, you can grab it and it will make you faster, temporally. Usually a ring comes in a group of 7-10. (R)  
  
Shield- Pick this up, and it will block any attack that comes from in front of you. But your back... (V)  
  
Masterball- Just like a pokèball, throw it, it opens, and a pokèmon comes out. With a masterball, only legendary pokèmon come out! (S)  
  
Piranha Plant- Once these fall out of a box or fly down from the sky, they are asleep. If nobody picks it up and throws it off the stage in 3 seconds, and will wake up and practically kill the closest person it is by. Its damage it does to the person is 100%! After that, it jumps off the stage. (R)  
  
Mr. Twister- Mr. Twister only comes out of party balls. If he sucks anyone in, he will spin him or her around then spit him or her near a ledge. His damage he does to the person is 50%. After he has hurt 2 victims, or haves been there for a minute, he will disappear. (C)  
  
Horseshoe-This is basically a pick up, throw it, and you're done item. It does do bad damage though... (C)  
  
Jetpacks- Some as bunny ears, but it does make you walk faster. (U)  
  
Tire- Give it a punch or two, and Common items will fall out of it. (R)  
  
Daisy's Crown- Put this on, and it will recover your health by 35%, make you wear a yellow dress for a little while, and get you slightly stronger attacks for awhile. (S)  
  
Mirror Suit- Once you pick this up, if any kind of gun hits you, you will then get to shoot the laser/bullet back to them.  
  
Rotten Yoshi Egg- This item will send out an ugly Yoshi to attack the nearest enemy. If the enemy is Yoshi, it is unharmed.  
  
That's for this chapter! I know, there wasn't a lot in this chapter, but if you have any ideas of items, stages, characters or anything else like that, tell me! I could make changes! So please R&R! And remember to tell me your ideas! 


End file.
